1. Field of the Invention
The illustrative embodiments relate generally to a valve for controlling fluid flow therethrough and, more specifically, to a valve having a flap that is disposed between two plates and capable of movement between an open and closed position.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional valves typically operate at lower frequencies below 500 Hz for a variety of applications. For example, many conventional compressors typically operate at 50 or 60 Hz. A linear resonance compressor known in the art operates between 150 and 350 Hz. Such pumps are typically relatively large, and produce audible noise in operation. However, many portable electronic devices including medical devices require pumps for delivering a positive pressure or providing a vacuum that are relatively small in size and it is advantageous for such pumps to be inaudible in operation so as to provide discrete operation.
To achieve the objectives of small size, high efficiency, and inaudible operation, certain pumps (such as that described in Applicant's co-pending Patent Application, Applicant's Reference No. DP3) must operate at very high frequencies, in turn requiring valves that must operate at very high frequencies to be effective. Such pumps require valves capable of operating at much higher frequencies of around 20 kHz and higher which are not commonly available. To operate at these high frequencies, the valve must be responsive to a high frequency oscillating pressure that can be rectified to create a net flow of fluid through the pump.